Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział XV
- Może jeszcze herbaty pan pozwoli, panie Józefie? - Dziękuję pani - odparł Józio, wstał, ukłonił się i rozczerwieniony czytał dalej gazetę panu Adamowi... Anka siadła w głębokim fotelu na biegunach, kołysała się, słuchała czytania, ale częściej spoglądała na drzwi od werendy i nasłuchiwała, czy nie usłyszy kroków Karola. - Mateusz, niech samowar nie zgaśnie, bo pan pewnie zaraz przyjdzie! - zawołała do kuchni, obeszła pokój, wyjrzała na świat ciemny przez wszystkie okna, chwilę stała z czołem opartym o szybę i znowu powróciła na fotel i z wzrastającą niecierpliwością oczekiwała. Nie było to po raz pierwszy od czasu, jak w Łodzi mieszkała, to jest od dwóch miesięcy. Dla Borowieckiego czas ten płynął bardzo szybko, ale dla niej i dla ojca wlókł się ze straszną powolnością. Zamknięci w domu i w tym chorym kawałku ogródka, który im musiał zastępować Kurów, cierpieli straszną nostalgię za wsią, za wielkimi przestrzeniami i z trudem zmuszali się do nowego życia i otoczenia. Anka zmizerniała nie tyle z nudów, ile ze zmartwień różnych, jakie wciąż na nią spadały, i ze zgryzot tajonych, a których źródłem był Karol. Urządziła sobie życie, jak tylko mogła, najczynniejsze, najbardziej wyczerpujące, ale pomimo to jakiś nieokreślony smutek przegryzał z wolna duszę. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o Karolu. Wierzyła, była przekonana, że ją kochał, ale od czasu przyjazdu do Łodzi zaczynała wątpić w to chwilami. Jeszcze nie miała żadnej pewności, jeszcze nawet podejrzeń swoich się wstydziła, a pomimo to sercem odgadywała tę bolesną dla siebie prawdę. A przy tym codziennie ze zdumieniem pełnym boleści przekonywała się, że on, ten, który był dla niej ideałem człowieka, którego sobie ubrała we wszystkie blaski własnej szlachetnej duszy, o którym myślała z dumą i radością, którego kochała pierwszym czuciem, który miał być jej mężem - ten jej chłopak kochany, jak go nazywała w duszy, jest taki inny i niepodobny w rzeczywistości do tamtego, którego ubóstwiała. Przekonywała się o tym codziennie i cierpiała coraz boleśniej. Bywał czasami dla niej dobry, kochający, serdeczny, uprzedzający jej życzenia wszystkie, ale bywa) i zimny, szorstki, nieubłagany w ironizowaniu jej. wiejskich zwyczajów, a wtedy wyśmiewał z ostrością bolesną jej dobre serce, jej opiekowanie się biednymi, jej pojęcia nawet, jak nazywał, parafiańskie, wtedy jego stalowe oczy paliły ją niesłychanym bólem, a surowa twarz pełna była wyrazu zimnej obojętności. Tłumaczyła jego postępowanie, jak i on to robił w chwilach lepszych, zdenerwowaniem i kłopotami, jakich miał wiele przy budowie fabryki. Wierzyła temu z początku i znosiła cierpliwie zmienność jego humoru, a nawet robiła sobie wyrzuty, że nie umiała mu być uspokojeniem, że nie umiała tak go przywiązać do siebie, aby przy niej zapomniał o wszystkich kłopotach i zmartwieniach. Próbowała to robić nawet, ale przestawała, spostrzegłszy raz jego drwiąco-dziękczynne spojrzenie, jakie jej rzucił. A potem ona tego nie umiała, ona go kochała prosto i szczerze, umiałaby dla niego poświęcić wszystko, ale nie umiała pokazywać swojej miłości, nie umiała zadzierzgać tych tysiącznych nici spojrzeń, frazesów, dotknięć, niedomówień; tego sztucznego czaru, który tak lubią mężczyźni i biorą zwykle za miłość najgłębszą, a który jest tylko flirtem i wstrętną minoderią panien chcących się dobrze sprzedać. Brzydziła się tym, jej prosta i szlachetna dusza oburzała się do głębi na myśl takiego podniecania mężczyzn i tym trzymania ich przy sobie. Miała silnie rozwinięte poczucie własnej godności, była dumną, czuła się człowiekiem. - Dlaczego nie przychodzi? - myślała z głęboką przykrością. Józio czytał cichym, monotonnym głosem i od czasu do czasu podnosił spoconą twarz, spoglądał lękliwie na Ankę, wtedy pan Adam stukał kijem i wołał: - Czytaj, czytaj! a to, dobrodzieju mój kochany, ciekawe, ciekawe! Ten Bismark to sztuka, oho! Szkoda, że nie ma księdza tutaj, szkoda... Słuchasz, Anka? - Słucham - szepnęła nasłuchując szumu drzew w ogrodzie i głuchego łoskotu Mullerowskich fabryk, czynnych i w nocy. Czas się wlókł strasznie wolno. Zegar bił godziny za godzinami, cisza potem rozlewała się tym głuchsza, w której tylko głos Józia coraz senniejszy rozlegał się słabo, aż i on skończył gazety i zabierał się do wyjścia. - A ty, Józiu, gdzie sypiasz? - zagadnął pan Adam. - W kantorze starego pana Bauma. - Cóż, nie lepiej mu? - Pan Baum powiada, że nic mu nie jest, że jest zupełnie zdrowy. Pan Wysocki był dzisiaj, chciał go obejrzeć, to się tak rozgniewał, że go prawie za drzwi wyrzucił. - Fabryka idzie jeszcze? - Dziesięć tylko warsztatów czynnych. Dobranoc państwu. Ukłonił się i wyszedł. - Pan Maks opowiadał wczoraj, że od października zamykają zupełnie fabrykę. Stary Baum podobno zupełnie obłąkany, całe noce przesiaduje w fabryce i porusza warsztaty. Onegdaj znalazł go Maks w głównej sali, jak chodził od warsztatu do warsztatu i robił na nich. O, Karol idzie! - zawołała radośnie, podnosząc się z fotelu. Karol wszedł, przywitał się w milczeniu i rzucił się na krzesło. - Z miasta idziesz? - zapytał stary. - Jak zwykle - odpowiedział opryskliwie, zirytowany, że musi się tłumaczyć, ale spostrzegłszy niespokojny wzrok Anki, rozjaśnił twarz i miękkim głosem zapytał: - Cóż tu nowego słychać? Nie mogłem być na obiedzie, bo jeździłem do Piotrkowa, przepraszam, że nie zawiadomiłem, nie było już czasu, bo wyjechałem niespodziewanie. Była tu pani Trawińska? - Była, ale po południu odwiedziła nas pani Mullerowa z Madą. - Mullerowa z Madą? - zapytał ze zdumieniem. - Przyszły po sąsiedzku. Bardzo przyjemne kobiety i tak obie zgodnie wychwalały pana. Narzekały, że pan o nich zapomina. - Także pretensje, byłem u nich parę razy zaledwie. Wzruszył ramionami. Anka spojrzała zdziwiona, bo Mada mówiła wyraźnie, że Karol na wiosnę bywał u nich prawie codziennie na herbacie. - Prawda, jaka z tej panny Mady typowa gęś? - Mnie wydała się bardzo rozsądną i bardzo prostą i szczerą, nawet za szczerą... Dziwię się, czemu pan Maks odzywa się o niej zawsze z taką niechęcią. - Maks łatwo się uprzedza. Wiedział, dlaczego Maks jej nie lubi. Pił herbatę spiesznie, zmuszając się do tego, aby Ance odmową nie robić przykrości, i rozmyślał nad tą dziwną wizytą. Po co one przyszły? A może Anka umyślnie szukała zbliżenia. Wypytywał się o szczegóły wizyty, Anka opisywała mu wszystko z drobiazgowością i szczerze wyrażała swoje zdumienie z ich przyjścia. - To Mady robota, sprytna dziewczyna! - myślał, ale nie był zadowolony. Jeszcze się przecież nie wyrzekł zupełnie myśli zostania zięciem Mullera, więc wolałby, żeby żyły z daleka od siebie, mniej trudną miałby pozycję wobec obu panien. - Trzeba będzie ich rewizytować - zauważył niedbale. - Nie bardzo chciałabym zabierać nowe znajomości. - Wierzę, a tym bardziej znajomości mocno nieodpowiednie. - Pójdę do nich którego dnia z ojcem i na tym się skończy. Zaczął z pewnym politowaniem opowiadać o ich grubych obyczajach i dorobkiewiczowskich fantazjach Mady i starego Mullera, ośmieszał ich z przesadą umyślną, żeby Ance odebrać chęć zabierania z nimi bliższej znajomości, jeśli ją miała, a w końcu zeszedł na własne sprawy i kłopoty. Anka słuchała z uwagą i ze współczuciem przypatrywała się jego podkrążonym oczom i zmęczonej twarzy, a gdy Karol skończył, zapytała: - Daleko jeszcze do końca? - Za dwa miesiące muszę w ruch puścić fabrykę, a choćby tylko jeden oddział, ale tyle jest jeszcze roboty, że boję się myśleć o tym. - Powinien pan później odpocząć czas dłuższy. - Odpocząć! Ależ później będzie jeszcze więcej roboty, całych lat potrzeba pracy wytężonej, zabiegów, szczęśliwych warunków, dobrych odbiorców, kapitałów, żeby stanąć jako tako, wtedy dopiero będzie można myśleć o odpoczynku. - I to gorączkowe, wyczerpujące życie ciągle, ciągle?... - Ciągle, i w dodatku z troską, żeby się to wszystko zdało na co. - W Kurowie nie potrzebowałby się pan tak męczyć. - Serio pani to mówi? - I ja to samo powtarzam - odezwał się pan Adam, układający sobie pasjansa. - Myślałam o tym długo - szepnęła, przysunęła się do niego bliżej i oparta o jego ramię zaczęła z zapałem i tęsknotą malować spokojne, dobre życie na wsi. Uśmiechał się pobłażliwie... Niech fantazjuje, kiedy jej to sprawia przyjemność. Wziął w rękę koniec jej ogromnego warkocza i oddychał przedziwnym zapachem jej włosów. - Byłoby tam zupełnie dobrze, nie psuliby nam ludzie spokojnego i trwałego szczęścia - ciągnęła Anka zapalając się. Karol porównywał jej słowa z zupełnie podobnymi słowami tylu kobiet, które tak samo, poruszone miłością, marzyły o szczęściu z nim; to samo mówiła mu Lucy przed godziną, bo od niej wracał. Uśmiechnął się i dotykał końcami palców chłodnych rąk narzeczonej i stwierdził, że nie elektryzują tak silnie jak tamtej, że nawet są znacznie brzydsze. Anka mówiła dalej, snując barwną nić swoich marzeń i tęsknot z wielką szczerością. - Gdzie ja to samo słyszałem, kto mi to przedtem mówił? Aha! - myślał i przypominał sobie długie wieczory spędzane z Likiertową, przypominał sobie tyle innych kobiet jeszcze, tyle twarzy, ramion, uścisków, pocałunków, przysiąg miłości. Był bardzo znużony po dzisiejszej schadzce i tak jeszcze pełnym tamtej, że wstrząsał się nerwowo i zapadał w jakąś głęboką ciszę z wyczerpania nerwowego, słuchał głosu Anki, a zdawało mu się, że to mówi kto inny, że to te wszystkie dawne jego miłości, 'zmartwychwstałe we wspomnieniu tylko, są obok, mówią, snują się, dotykają go, słyszał prawie szelesty ich sukien, zdawało mu się, że widzi blade profile, że uśmiechy i słowa pełne dziwnego czaru otaczają go dookoła, że je spostrzega... Wzdrygnął się i ogarnął Ankę ramieniem, i przycisnął rozpalone jeszcze tamtej pocałunkami usta do jej skroni... Podniosła twarz ku niemu, zdziwiona tym nieoczekiwanym pocałunkiem, a on zobaczył wtedy po raz pierwszy, przez bezwiedne prawie skojarzenie, że ona nie jest piękną, jest niesłychanie miłą, wdzięczną, szlachetną, dobrą, ale piękną nie jest... Ankę ten wzrok badawczy i zimny dziwnie dotknął i zarumienił, wyciągnęła mu z kieszeni na piersiach jedwabną chusteczkę i zaczęła się nią chłodzić. - Co to za perfumy? - zapytała, aby coś powiedzieć, bo to spojrzenie zmroziło jej zapał dawny. - Fiołki, o ile pamiętam. - Te fiołki są heliotropem, pomieszanym z różami! - odezwała się z uśmiechem i bezwiednie obejrzała chusteczkę. Była to wykwintna chusteczka jedwabna, obszyta koronkami, z monogramem na środku, zabrał ją Lucy i zapomniał schować głębiej. - Prawda, to heliotrop! - zawołał, żywo odbierając chusteczkę i chowając ją zbyt spiesznie - Mateusz pomimo zakazu perfumuje mnie ciągle zamiast pilnować, aby w pralni nie zamieniali drobiazgów - mówił niedbale, ale czuł, że Anka nie uwierzyła w to niezręczne tłomaczenie. Posiedział jeszcze chwilę, próbował nawet szerokiej. serdecznej rozmowy, ale spotykał się ciągle z niedowierzającym wzrokiem dziewczyny, więc wstał do wyjścia. Anka wyprowadziła go jak zwykle na werendę, gdzie już Mateusz czekał z latarnią. - Mateusz, nie perfumujcie panu chusteczek tak silnie - powiedziała cicho, - Ja ta nie perfumuje, u nas ta nijakich perfumów nie ma - odparł zaspanym głosem. Anka drgnęła nieco, patrząc na zakłopotaną twarz Karola. - Może pan z nami jutro pojedzie do kościoła? - Jeśli będę mógł, to dam znać rano. Z tym się rozstali. Anka wolno powróciła do mieszkania, kazała pogasić światła, wydała polecenia na jutro, powiedziała ojcu dobranoc i znalazłszy się w swoim pokoju, stanęła przy oknie i długo patrzyła w ciemne przepaście nieba, długo rozczuwała wszystko. - A wreszcie, to mnie już nic nie obchodzi - szepnęła do siebie. Ale to była nieprawda, obchodziło ją to więcej nawet, niż pragnęła, tylko nie chciała poddać się tym bolesnym, upokarzającym jej dumę spostrzeżeniom tym brutalnym faktom, jakie przed nią stawały. - Nie stanę mu pewnie na drodze do szczęścia - powiedziała sobie rano po nie przespanej nocy, zacięła się w sobie i w takiej dumie, która nie pozwalała się skarżyć i płakać. Zamknęła wszystko w sobie. Przy śniadaniu była jak zwykle spokojna. Służąca dała znać, że gromada robotników przyszła i .koniecznie ją chce widzieć. Anka wyszła na werendę nie wiedząc, o co im chodzi. Pana Adama też za nią wtoczyli. Na werendzie było kilku mężczyzn i kobiet, ubra-nych świątecznie, z bardzo uroczystymi twarzami. Na jej wejście wysunął się zaraz Socha, który teraz był furmanem u Borowieckiego, pocałował ją w rękę, schylił się do nóg wedle odwiecznego zwyczaju, cofnął się nieco, chrząknął, obtarł nos rękawem surduta, obejrzał się na żonę stojącą z boku i rzekł mocno: - A to myśwa się zmówili i przyszli podziękować naszej dziedziczce kochanej za tego chłopaka, co go to połamało, a u panienki się likował, za te kobite, co to una wdową ostała, po tym Michale, co go te rusztowanie zabiło, i za te dziecioki, co ostały, niby po tym Michale, co go rusztowanie zabiło, i za te dobrość, jaką im panienka robi - wypowiedział jednym tchem i obejrzał się na żonę i na kolegów, którzy potakiwali głowami i poruszali ustami, jakby mówiąc z nim razem. Odetchnął i mówił dalej. - My jesteśwa biedne sieroty, a panienka chociaż ani nam warzona, ani pieczona, a dobra kiej matka rodzona. Naród się zmówił, coby za to wszystko podziękować z serca. Przez podaronków myśwa przyszli. ale podaronki... ale... podaronki... całujta, ścierwy, panienke po rączkach, obłapia za nóżki! - zawołał, nie mogąc dokończyć mowy. Jakoż po tym energicznym przemówieniu otoczyli Ankę kołem i całowali ją po rękach, a mniej śmieli po łokciach. Ankę zalała ogromna radość i rozrzewnienie, mówić nie mogła ze wzruszenia, więc pan Adam przemówił słów kilka od siebie i kazał im dać wódki Na sam koniec sceny nadszedł Karol i dowiedziawszy się, o co im chodzi, kazał dać po raz drugi wódki i coś w rodzaju śniadania i uścisnął bardzo serdecznie ręce robotników, ale uśmiechał się ironicznie i gdy ludzie odeszli, powiedział drwiąco: - Wzruszająca scena. Myślałem, że to dożynki, brakowało tylko pieśni i wieńca ze zbóż, był natomiast spleciony z wdzięczności i z dobrych uczynków. - Widzę, że to jest łatwa zabawa, ironizowanie wszystkiego, bo zbyt często pan się w to bawi - powiedziała spokojnie na pozór, ale w głębi drżała gniewem. - Nie moja zasługa, a... sposobności tak częstych. - Dziękuję panu za szczerość. Wiem teraz już dobrze. że wszystko, co robię, jest śmiesznym, małostkowym, parafialnym i niemądrym, że to wszystko godne jest ironii, tylko ironii, a pan ją swobodnie wypowiada, bo to mnie tylko boleć może, a pana cieszy, nieprawdaż? - mówiła rozdrażniona. - Co słowo to oskarżenie, i to bardzo ciężkie - rzekł Karol. - I prawda. - Nie, zupełna nieprawda, przywidzenie dla mnie bardzo bolesne. - Bolesne! - zawołała ironicznie. - Panno Anno, Anka! dlaczego się pani gniewa na mnie? Po co mamy sobie zatruwać życie takimi drobiazgami, czyż pani na serio znajduje w moim ironizowaniu niewinnym obrazę i krytykę siebie? Ależ daję pani słowo, że nigdy, nigdy tego nie pragnąłem i pragnąć nie mogłem - tłumaczył się gorąco szczerze zmartwiony i dotknięty jej słowami. Anka nie słuchała, wyszła z pokoju nie spojrzawszy na niego. Karol poszedł do ojca na werendę i skarżył się przed nim. - Ja jestem trup, ja już nie żyję, ale ci powiem szczerze, krzywdzisz Ankę i zniechęcasz, obyś tego, nie żałował później - powiedział stary ze smutkiem i zaczął mu robić delikatne wymówki za zaniedbywanie narzeczonej i za te tysiące drobiazgów w codziennym życiu, którymi Ankę ranił i obrażał jej miłość własną. - Antonina niech się spyta panienki, czy prędko pojedziemy do kościoła, bo konie już czekają - powiedział Karol do służącej i wzburzony wymówkami ojca chodził po werendzie oczekując odpowiedzi. Służąca przyszła zaraz. - Panienka poszła do pani Trawińskiej i powiedziała, że dzisiaj nie pojedzie do kościoła. Borowiecki rozczerwienił się ze złości i wybiegł. - Pij że sobie piwo, jakieś nawarzył... - mruczał za nim pan Adam. Anka rozgniewana poszła do Niny. Nina była sama, siedziała w narożnym pokoju przed małymi stalugami i malowała pastelami bukiet złotawych róż, rozsypanych przed nią na pysznej zielonawej materii. - Dobrze, żeś przyszła, miałam pisać po ciebie. - Sama jesteś? - Kazio pojechał do Warszawy, wróci dopiero wieczorem, malowanie mi się już sprzykrzyło, czytać mi się nie chce, więc chciałam ci zaproponować wycieczkę za miasto, na świeże powietrze. Będziesz miała czas? - Ile tylko zechcesz. - A Karol? - Przecież jestem dorosła i wolno mi już rozporządzać sobą i czasem swoim. - A! - wyrwało się Ninie mimo woli, ale nie pytała więcej, bo służący zameldował Kurowskiego, który dowiedziawszy się, że nie ma Trawińskiego, chciał wyjść. - Zostań pan, zjemy razem obiad, a potem we trójkę urządzimy wycieczkę za miasto, będziesz pan naszym opiekunem i pocieszycielem, dobrze? - Na opiekuna zgoda. - Ba, kiedy nam koniecznie potrzebny jest pocieszyciel. - Dobrze, niechaj panie cierpią, a zacznę pocieszać, tylko uprzedzam, że łzom nie uwierzę i pozwolę im płynąć swobodnie, choćby strumieniami. - Łzom pan nie wierzy? - Przepraszam, kobiecym łzom. - Zawiodły pana jedne, a teraz zemsta na wszystkie. - Tak, zawiodły, a teraz zemsta! – powiedział wesoło. - Nie będzie pan miał do niej sposobności, bo my należymy do kobiet, które nie płaczą, nieprawdaż, Anka? - - A przynajmniej nikt łez ani cierpień naszych nigdy nie zobaczy - odpowiedziała cicho Anka. - Uwielbiam taką dumę, a gdybym był prawodawcą, nakazywałbym ją wszystkim. - Nikt by nie słuchał, bo ludzie są szczęśliwsi przez to samo, że mogą uchodzić przed drugimi za nieszczęśliwych. - Duży paradoks, ale i duża prawda, człowiek to przede wszystkim zwierzę liryczne, jeśli nie sentymentalne. Nowy Linneusz powinien je zaklasyfikował pod rubrykę: "Gatunek mazgajowatych". Pomijając to, czy Karol tutaj będzie dzisiaj? - Nie wiem, nie wiem, czy pana Borowieckiego dzisiaj widzieć będę. Kurowski bystro popatrzył na Ankę, ale twarz jej nic nie zdradzała, prócz spokojnej obojętności. Przy skończeniu obiadu, który przeszedł nadzwyczaj wesoło, bo i Anka rozchmurzyła się nieco po usilnych staraniach Kurowskiego, przyszła na stół kwestia, gdzie jechać? - Byle nie do Helenowa, tam za wiele ludzi dzisiaj. - Pojedziemy za miasto. Szkoda, że nie ma Trawińskiego, bo zaproponowałbym państwu podwieczorek u siebie. Mam przy chałupie trochę wody i ogrodu, byłoby nam chłodno. - Daleko od Łodzi? - spytała Anka. - Boczną drogą będzie z pięć wiorst. - Prowadzi pan podobno gospodarstwo? - Jestem wielki pan, bo mam czterdzieści morgów ornego gruntu, ale... ale gospodarstwo prowadzę tylko w fabryce, bo rolnego nie znam i nie cierpię. - Pan Karol opowiadał mi na wiosnę, że pana zastał przy własnoręcznej siejbie jęczmienia, a nie w laboratorium, więc? - Więc... Karol żartował tylko, upewniam panią, że żartował - powiedział prędko, bo się ukrywał ze swoimi zamiłowaniami gospodarczymi, które pogardliwie wobec ludzi nazywał parobczymi. - Pokażę paniom, jak się w Łodzi bawią w niedzielę szerokie masy - mówił wsadzając je do powozu i kazał jechać do lasku Milscha. Miasto było jak wymarłe, sklepy pozamykane, okna poprzysłaniane, szynki ciche, ulice puste, zalane rozdrganym powietrzem i oślepiającymi blaskami słońca, które prażyło niemiłosiernie. Drzewa na trotuarach stały bez ruchu, z omdlałymi liściami, bezsilne wobec potęgi ognia lejącego się z białawego nieba, które niby ciężka wełniana opona obtulało miasto tak szczelnie, że ani jeden przewiew wiatru nie przedarł się z pól i nie ochładzał rozprażonych bruków, trotuarów i murów. - Lubi pani ciepło - zauważył, bo Anka przysłaniała parasolką twarz tylko, odsłaniając ramiona i plecy na słońce. - Ale tylko słoneczne. - Tamci się smażą jak na patelni - wskazał ruchem brody na niskie domy, przed którymi w wąskim jeszcze pasku cieniów rozkładały się całe rodziny, zupełnie roznegliżowane. - Dziwne, ale ja zupełnie nie czuję tego upału, jaki widzę - odezwała się Nina. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział, bo Kurowski bardzo pilnie obserwował Ankę. Jego orzechowe wielkie oczy, podobne do oczów tygrysa, ślizgały się po jej twarzy badawczo. Anka nie zauważyła tego, rozmyślała o Karolu i tłumiła w sobie cichy żal, który ją począł nurtować; żal, że może źle zrobiła sprawiając mu przykrość. - Czy tutaj zostaniemy? - zapytała Nina, gdy powóz zatrzymał się przed restauracyjnym ogródkiem, z którego płynęła ogromna wrzawa głosów i muzyki wojskowej. - Przejdziemy tylko do lasu. Przepychali się przez zatłoczony ogródek, pełen wrzawy i hałasów. Kilkaset drzew i drzewek o liściach pożółkłych i spieczonych rzucało mizerny cień na wydeptane trawniki i na piaszczyste dróżki i alejki, dymiące tumanami kurzu, który rozwłóczył się po ogródku i opadał na drzewa i na setki białych stołów, i na tłumy przy nich rozsiadłe, rozkoszujące się piwem, jakie zabrudzeni garsoni roznosili ustawicznie. Wojskowa orkiestra na estradzie grała sentymentalnego walca, a w głównym budynku restauracyjnym. otoczonym werendami, tańczono z zapałem pomimo tropikalnego gorąca; tancerze byli bez surdutów, a niektórzy i bez kamizelek, ale tym siarczyściej bili obcasami w podłogę i mocno pokrzykiwali. Pomagali im z zapałem liczni widzowie, cisnący się do drzwi i okien pootwieranych, przez które podawano zmęczonym, piwo, a wielu niecierpliwszych tańczyło na werendzie i na trawnikach, w obłokach kurzawy i przy akompaniamencie strzałów w strzelnicy i głuchym, warczącym turkocie wyrzucanych w kręgielni kul i głosów trąbek dziecinnych, brzęczących po całym ogrodzie. Na małej sadzawce, o martwej, zaropiałej wodzie, kołysało się kilka łódek; kilka tkliwych par smażyło się na słońcu i pracując wiosłami, śpiewało bardzo czułymi głosami niemiecką piosenkę o gaju, piwie i miłości. - Wyjdźmy, już nie mogę wytrzymać – szepnęła Nina wstając od stolika, przy którym siedli. - Ma pani już dosyć ludowej zabawy i demokratycznego otoczenia? - pytał ironicznie Kurowski płacąc za piwo, którego nie dotknęli. - Mam tylko dosyć kurzu i brzydoty. Chodźmy do lasu, może tam będzie świeższe powietrze - szeptała przysłaniając usta, bo kurz podnosił się coraz gęstszy. Ale i w lesie nie było świeżego powietrza. - Więc to jest las? - zawołała Anka przystając ze zdumienia pod drzewami. - Tak się to w Łodzi nazywa. Zapuścili się w głąb. Las stał cichy i jakby obumarły, tysiące czarnych smutnych pni rozbiegało się we wszystkie strony, pożółkłe, suchotnicze gałęzie obwisały z bezwładnością konania i tak przysłaniały światło, że było mroczno i smutnie; drzewa stały bez ruchu, a jeśli chwilami powiał po nich wiatr, to trzęsły się jak w febrze i głucho, żałośnie szumiały, a potem znowu stały martwe, czarne, smutne, jakby głęboko zamyślone i pochylały się nad strugą odpływów fabrycznych, która kolorową wstążką wiła się wskroś czarnych pni i mroków, rozsiewała duszące straszne wyziewy i tworzyła w wielu miejscach grząskie, zaropiałe bagienka, rozsączała się w organizmy potężne drzew, które niby palcami olbrzymów chwyciły się korzeniami ziemi i ssały z niej z wolna śmierć i zatratę. Ale wśród tych drzew konających rozkładały się gwarne obozowiska ludzkie. Katarynki i setki harmonijek grały w różnych miejscach lasu, samowary dymiły, dzieci jak kolorowe motyle biegały w mroku posępnym, tańczono w wielu miejscach, wrzawa skłębionych głosów ludzkich i muzyki huczała głucho. - Smutna zabawa - zauważyła Anka. - Czemu z nich tak mało się bawi istotnie, czemu wszyscy nie krzyczą, nie śpiewają, nie piją pełną piersią swobody, wypoczynku, życia? - Czemu? bo nie umieją i nie mają sił. Odpoczywają po wczoraj; nie zapomnieli go jeszcze, a już smutek jutra mroczy im dusze - mówiła Nina wskazując całe rodziny rozłożone pod drzewami, które siedziały apatyczne, zmęczone i jakby ze zdumieniem rozglądając się po lesie i po tych, którzy tańczyli i śmiali się. - Chodźmy za las, chcę chociaż kawałek pola - zawołała Anka. Poszli, ale i tam długo nie byli, bo Anka nie znalazła pola, jakiego szukała, zobaczyła natomiast wielkie, puste już ziemie, na których wznosiły się cegielnie i czerwone kominy jakichś fabryk, piętrowe domy i kilku cyklistów, ciągnących swoje maszyny po wysypanej miałem węglowym drodze. Wrócili rychło do miasta, Anka spiesznie poszła do domu sądząc, że zastanie Karola; nie był nawet na obiedzie. Pan Adam spał w swoim wózku w ogrodzie pod drzewami, cisza pełna dziwnej nudy owiewała dom cały, na pustej werendzie ćwierkały i goniły się wró-ble, wcale nie zestraszone wejściem Anki, która obszedłszy ogród, zajrzawszy do wszystkich pokoi, nie wiedziała, co robić ze sobą. Wzięła jakąś książkę i siadła na werendzie, ale czytać nie mogła; patrzyła bezmyślnie w białe chmury, jakie od wschodu zaczęły nadciągać, i słuchała godzinek, które w kuchni pełnym głosem śpiewała służąca. To jej tak żywo przypomniało wieś i takim roztęsknieniem głuchym i bolesnym przepełniło serce że rozpłakała się, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego. Czuła się dziwnie samotną, opuszczoną i jakby gdzieś z dala poza całym światem... Pan Adam zaczął nawoływać, więc poszła i przywiozła go na werendę. - Karola nie było? - Nie wiem, przyszłam niedawno. Milczeli długo, unikając spotkania się oczami, aż w końcu pan Adam rzekł nieśmiało: - A może byśmy razem odmówili nieszpory, co? - Dobrze, o dobrze! - zawołała radośnie i zaraz przyniosła książkę do nabożeństwa. - Bo... widzisz... przypomni to nam Kurów... - szepnął, zdjął kapelusz, przeżegnał się i zaczął powtarzać za nią, głosem pełnym wiary i uczucia, łacińskie słowa hymnów. Cisza przedwieczorna zrobiła się jakaś głębsza i rozpościerała się razem ze zmrokiem, który już rozsnuwał swoje pajęcze posnowy na niskie domy i ogrody, tylko cynkowe dachy i szyby paliły się jaskrawymi blaskami zachodu, a dymy idących i w niedzielę fabryk podobne były do różowych pierścieni, które nieskończonym, spiralnym łańcuchem biły prosto w niebo. Anka czytała do samego zmroku, jej czysty głos o głębokich akcentach lirycznych rozlewał się koliskami po werendzie, poruszał lekko obwisłe liście wina i chwiał delikatnymi kwiatami powojów i groszków pnących się po balustradzie, a potem, gdy skończyła, uklękła przy starym i dawnym kurowskim obyczajem zaśpiewała stłumionym nieco głosem: Wszystkie nasze dzienne sprawy... Pan Adam wtórował swoim basem, a służąca z kuchni dyszkantem. Daleko, jakby o tysiące mil, miasto zaczęło huczeć powracającą falą spacerowiczów, turkotami dorożek, głuchym łoskotem fabryk i płaczliwymi głosami katarynek po szynkach. Podano wkrótce herbatę, ale Karol nie przyszedł. Anka czekała na niego coraz niecierpliwiej, bo po tej modlitwie uspokoiła się bardzo i postanowiła opowiedzieć mu wszystkie swoje udręczenia i wątpliwości. Miała nawet postanowienie przeprosić go za swoje wyjście dzisiejsze, byle się już raz skończyły te ciągłe nieporozumienia. Karol jednak nie nadchodził, przyszła natomiast Wysocka, jakaś bardzo tajemnicza i surowa, długo opowiadała o synu i o mężczyznach w ogólności, długo dzierzgała jakieś tło, na którym chciała uwypuklić tym lepiej sprawę, z jaką przyszła. Anka słuchała jej ze wzrastającym niepokojem, aż w końcu powiedziała: - Dlaczego ciocia nie powie otwarcie, po co te półsłówka i kołowania. - Dobrze, wolę nawet otwarcie, bo mi niezręcznie i nie umiem inaczej. Chodźmy do twojego pokoju. Zamknij dobrze drzwi! - zawołała, gdy się już tam znalazły, - Słucham cioci - szepnęła siadając w niskim foteliku przy stole, na którym paliła się lampa w złotawej osłonie. - Ot, moje dziecko, przyszłam cię zapytać, jako twoja krewna, czy wiesz, co mówią w Łodzi o tobie i o Karolu? - Nie myślałam nawet, że mówić mogą - odpowiedziała cicho, podnosząc oczy. - I nie domyślasz się? - Zupełnie, nie mam pojęcia nawet, co by mogli mówić - odpowiedziała tak spokojnie, że Wysocka zatrzymała w sobie jakieś słowa, przeszła się kilka razy po pokoju, popatrzyła na nią i zawołała przyciszonym głosem: - Mówią, że... że Karol chętnie ożeniłby się z Madą Mullerówną, gdyby... gdyby... - Gdybym ja mu nie stała na przeszkodzie - podchwyciła mocno. - Więc wiesz? - Nie, ciocia mi to powiedziała przecież w tej chwili - szepnęła ciszej i zamilkła. Przechyliła głowę w tył, na wysoką poręcz fotelu, i patrzyła przed siebie tępym, przygaszonym wzrokiem; wiadomość nie wstrząsnęła nią do głębi i od razu, a rozlewała się po jej sercu gorącymi koliskami; przeżuwała ją jeszcze spokojnie, tylko jakieś bolesne drżenie przebiegało po niej, ale go tłumiła całą siłą woli. - Moja Anko, nie gniewaj się na mnie za złą wieść, która najprawdopodobniej jest tylko złośliwą plotką. Musiałam ci ją powiedzieć... Rozmów się z Karolem otwarcie, bo takie plotki potrafią najmocniejszą miłość zabić i... i... Pobierzcie się jak najprędzej, to tym najlepiej zamknie się usta niechętnym, przestaną się wami zajmować. I nie gniewaj się na mnie, moim obowiązkiem było cię uprzedzić. - Jestem cioci bardzo wdzięczna, bardzo... Ujęła jej rękę i przycisnęła do ust. - I nie martw się, to nic, tylko plotki. Karol ma wielu nieprzyjaciół, dużo kobiet liczyło na niego, dużo się w nim kochało, więc nic dziwnego, że się mszczą teraz, a zresztą ludzie nigdy znosić me mogą spokojnie cudzego szczęścia. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc cioci. Anka odprowadziła Wysocką do drzwi. - A jeśli chcesz, to ja sama powiem o tym Karolowi. - Nie, dziękuję, ja muszę mu powiedzieć o tym. Może ciocia się zatrzyma, wezmę tylko okrycie i pójdę z ciocią do Trawińskiej. Wyszły w milczeniu, bo chociaż Wysocka usiłowała zawiązać rozmowę, Anka prawie nie słyszała jej słów i nie odpowiadała, zatopiona w coraz żywszym odczuwaniu tej wieści niespodziewanej. Żeby dostać się do domu Trawińskich, było najkrócej przejść przez ogród i fabrykę Borowieckiego, ale że fabryka z powodu niedzieli była zamknięta, więc trzeba było iść ulicą, obok pałacu i domu Mullerów. Okna domu Mullerów były otwarte i oświetlone, a że były słabo przysłonięte i tuż nad trotuarem, więc z ulicy doskonale było widać wnętrze. Anka przechodziła koło nich nie patrząc, ale Wysocka spojrzała i zatrzymała się chwilę, pociągając za rękę dziewczynę. W saloniku siedziała cała rodzina Mullerów z Karolem w pośrodku. Mada, przechylona do niego, opowiadała coś ze śmiechem i radością, a czego Karol słuchał z wielkim skupieniem. Anka, spostrzegłszy tę scenę, cofnęła się i nie powiedziawszy ani słowa Wysookiej, powróciła do domu. Nie rozpaczała ani płakała, bo czuła się tylko obrażoną śmiertelnie, dotkniętą w swej miłości własnej. Na drugi dzień po obiedzie Karol zaczął się usprawiedliwiać przed nią, dlaczego nie był wieczorem, ale mu przerwała zimno i dosyć wyniośle: - Dlaczego pan się usiłuje usprawiedliwiać, robi pan to, co jest przyjemniejszym, było panu milej u Mullerów, więc tam pan przepędził wieczór. - Zaczynam pani nie rozumieć - zawołał dotknięty. - Nie wiem, czy się pan starał o to kiedykolwiek. - Dlaczego pani mówi w taki sposób do mnie? - Czy pragnie pan, abym nie mówiła zupełnie? - To raczej pani zmusza mnie do tego. - O tak, zmuszam pana, oczekując całe dnie nieraz na jedno słowo, oczekując na próżno... - powiedziała Anka z goryczą, ale pożałowała zaraz tych słów które się jej bezwiednie wydarły, bo Karol siedział nieporuszony i zły. . Zniechęcenie i nuda wyzierały z jego oczów i słów nie potrafił się już maskować nawet, podniósł się i biorąc kapelusz powiedział zimno: - Jadę do Kurowa, może pani ma jaki interes? - Mam kilka nawet. - Mogę je załatwić. - Dziękuję, załatwię sama, bo i tak z ojcem za dni kilka tam pojedziemy. Ukłonił się i wyszedł, ale powrócił już z ogrodu, tknięty mocno potrzebą zgody i jakby w poczuciu win swoich względem niej popełnionych; zastał ją tak, jak opuścił. Anka siedziała wpatrzona w okno, podniosła na niego pytające spojrzenie. - Panno Anko, dlaczego się pani gniewa na mnie? Czemu nie jesteś pani szczerą ze mną jak dawniej, jak w Kurowie? Co się z panią dzieje? Jeśli panią zmartwiłem, jeśli zrobiłem jakąkolwiek przykrość, to przepraszam całym sercem... Mówił cichym, pełnym uczucia głosem, a porwany własnymi akcentami szczerości, szeptał dalej z serdecznością: - Ja mam tyle kłopotów, tyle zmartwień ciągłych, że być może nieraz uraziłem panią swoją szorstkością, ale powinna pani wiedzieć przecież, że to mogło się stać tylko mimo woli, nie posądzisz mnie przecież, że mógłbym świadomie cię udręczać, Anka, proszę cię, przemów i przebacz mi. Czy już tak mało cię obchodzę, co? Pochylił się nad nią i zajrzał w jej oczy, które spiesznie przymknęła, bo były pełne łez. Ten głos serdeczny, cichy przenikał ją ciepłem, otwierał wszystkie rany, budził wszystkie przemilkłe skargi i wszystkie pragnienia kochania, przepełniał jej oczy łzami, a duszę taką dziwną, taką wielką żałością - a nie mogła się odezwać, nie mogła, bo czuła, że razem z tym słowem rzuci mu się w ramiona, że wybuchnie płaczem, więc nic nie powiedziała, siedziała sztywno, mocując się z dumą własną, zabraniającą pokazywania, co czuła w tej chwili, i z szalonym pragnieniem miłości i wiary w niego. Borowiecki, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi i głęboko tym zmartwiony, wyszedł. Anka długo żałowała tej chwili straconej dla odzyskania szczęścia i długo płakała po niej. Płynęły potem dnie i tygodnie w zgodzie i pozornym spokoju. Witali się, żegnali z jednaką uprzejmością, rozmawiali nieraz nawet poufnie, ale bez dawnej serdeczności, bez dawnej wiary w siebie i bez dawnej troski o siebie. Anka usiłowała być inną, dawną, dobrą i kochającą narzeczoną, ale z przerażeniem spostrzegła, że już taką być nie mogła i że miłość do Karola jakby umierała w niej. Ostrzeżenie Wysockiej miała ciągle w pamięci i potwierdzały go różnymi czasy wyrzeczone słowa Karola, które teraz dopiero nizała na nić uświadomienia i rozpatrywała uważnie. A przy tym i inni ludzie nie żałowali jej półsłówkowych ostrzeżeń. Czasem się z tym wyrywał Maks, a najczęściej Moryc, który z wielką przyjemnością i bardzo delikatnie przysłonięte opowiadał szczegóły o Karolu i jego zamysłach i potrzebach. Dawniej zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na to, ale teraz nauczyła się wyławiać prawdę z tych półsłówek, prawdę tak gorzką dla siebie, tak raniącą jej dumę, że gdyby nie wzgląd na pana Adama, byłaby natychmiast wyjechała z Łodzi. A czasami znowu wzbierał w jej sercu wielki, stłumiony krzyk tej miłości umierającej, krzyk serca, które jeszcze pomimo wszystko kochało i z losem swoim zgodzić się nie mogło. Na zewnątrz pomiędzy nimi nic jeszcze nie zaszło, ale oddalali się od siebie coraz bardziej. Borowiecki, zajęty wykończaniem fabryki, mało mógł poświęcać i czasu, i uwagi narzeczonej, czuł tylko bezwiednie, że Anka jest coraz smutniejsza i że porusza się jakby w obłoku chłodu i obojętności. Postanowił tę sprawę ostatecznie rozstrzygnąć po skończeniu fabryki, a tymczasem, ponieważ było mu źle w domu, bywał bardzo często u Mullerów i częściej niż dawniej widywał się z Lucy. Tom II Rozdział XV